Some Things Change
by alemap
Summary: AU: A modern Inuyasha and his twisted life therein. CH 1: Edited. All others in wrong point of view and tense. CH 5: Memory Abated .aka. Funky palmpilot syndrome.
1. Magical Well?

Fiction: Inuyasha

Title: Some Things Change

Chapter: So you fell down a well? That can't be good for your social life.

Rating: T for language

.

* * *

.

How in the hell did I end up here? It's as if I magically appeared in this hole. Although, I know this isn't true, it still feels surreal and fantastical enough to believe that some mystical force propelled me into this dark, smelly… erg, place.

Maybe I hit my head too hard. I know I fell into a rather shallow well, but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt. Stupid snake creature had to jump out at me and scare me like that.

Well, not really scare me, I don't get scared, it merely startled me. Yeah, that's it. I was just surprised, that's all.

Now, how am I going to get out of this mess?

.

Kagome is on her way home. She'd decided to cut across her family's expansive property headed for some very deserved grub. The town she lives in seemed to explode with life in just a few years. Only thirty years ago there was less than ten thousand people living in the providence, now there are more than three hundred thousand and over a million tourists flock to the bustling city each year.

Originally, a mining town for common minerals, the town had almost been deserted until a local hunter came upon an abandoned bear cave lined with gold. A major mining company bought up the land quickly and proceeded to move in large amounts of people, machinery, and money. Soon, many new jobs became available so that when the mine dried up there was still another entire economical base for the town to continue to exist.

The most noticeable moneymaker is tourism. Apparently, a great deal of people like to spend their vacations communing with nature, and despite the growth of the city there is still acres and acres of untamed land to frolic about in. The Sunset Shrine has only been in existence for a hundred years, but even in so short a time it still managed to gain notoriety. Famous for its beautiful forest, abundant blessings, and great festivals it has always attracted tourism even before the city boomed. This is why the Higurashi family manages to maintain almost two full acres of land for their shrine. Lots of land to impede the filling of ones stomach.

Kagome usually enjoys walking through the woods when going home, but today she doesn't have time to relax. She is late, very late. She runs through the shimmering trees and mild foliage. The forest floor crunching with every step, as the dry leaves and twigs crumble beneath her feet. The brisk air stings her lungs and freezes her face, whipping and trying to hold her back, or at least it seems that way.

She runs swiftly through the autumn night, her strides sure and strong on the familiar ground; so preoccupied that Kagome almost misses the sound of a person's voice. Fortunately, the words are easily heard in that way that only abrasive and loud cursing can be harshly made aware to everything within a mile radius.

.

"Dumb snake, I'll kill you when I find you. Make me fall will ya.' Bastard, that hurt!"

I had tried to climb out of the well using the vines that decorated the sides. The cursing did not begin until after the vines broke, slamming my body to the ground from almost the entire length of the well.

"Damn snake would never of gotten away with this if I had been myself. God, I hate this night. It should be torn to shreds, ripped from the calendar. Never to curse me with it's…. it's…." Fuck slick analogies, they're useless, and never handy when one needs them.

"Hello! Are you alright?"

I look up the well to see the outline of a female leaning over the edge. At least I think it's a chick from the sound of her voice, a young female at that, and human. My inferior sight is making it impossible to see anything more than a vague petite silhouette.

"Does it look like I'm OK? I'm at the bottom of a fucking well. Would you be 'alright' if you had fallen down here, stupid girl?" I snap back, forgetting for a moment my current predicament.

"Stupid girl!" she exclaims, "Why you. Fine if you want to be mean about it, I can just leave you down there to rot."

I still. I do want to get out of the well, but I don't want to admit I have been hasty in insulting the girl. My usual problem, it seems. After only a second of silence my pride wins out, also as usual. "Fine by me," I'm pouting, dammit, "I can find my own way out. I don't need some weak human girl's help anyway."

"Oh, you must be a demon then, but why are you still down there? Aren't demons supposed to be too powerful to be bested by something as simple as a hole in the ground?" I don't need my demon abilities to process the smug sarcasm that slips down to me.

My anger, ever ready, flares and I want nothing more than to jump up to the girl and show her what powers a demon can possess. In fact, I try to do just that, but find the wall too great an adversary when my face is struck out of nowhere by a brick. Weird magical well, and all this shit getting in my way.

'Where did that come from?' I think as I shake my head to clear the spinning stars. Not for the first time I'm reminded of how weak humans are and how much I loathed my heritage. I grumble and curse some more at my predicament, just because I can, and it might be the closest to therapy I'll ever get.

The girl sighs, "Look, would you like some help or not? There is a small shrine near here and I believe it has some rope. I can get that and be back in a moment. Is that alright?"

I merely harrumph as a response. Okay, maybe it is 'alright.'

"I didn't hear you. Is that Ok with you?" she persists.

"Fine," is the simple and gruff reply.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Look up 'fan' and then 'fiction' in your Funk and Wagnall, and then put the two definitions together. If you have any question as to who owns the rights to Inuyasha after that, e-mail me. Although, I will have to charge you for the information because I sure as hell ain't making any money off of this story.

AN:

Yes, I realize that this sucks.

22 May 2002 / Edit on: 07 April 2009

Nothing is impossible, only improbable. -Ma


	2. Chapter 2: Take Me Home With You

The girl had run and got the rope as promised. Inuyasha climbed over the edge of the well to have his first good look at his rescuer. As he had thought before, she wasn't much more than a slip of a girl, nothing near to a woman's robust appearance. By the light of the stars, he could tell that the girl was at least somewhat pleasant to look at despite her less than ample curves. In his altered state he was unable to distinguish anything more than that.  
  
The girl frowned as she looked him over.  
  
"What's your problem," Inuyasha growled out. He didn't like the way she was scrutinizing him.  
  
The girl started from her inspection, drawing in a sharp breath of air as embarrassment filled her every pore. She had not known she was staring.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought that you were a demon is all." She bowed politely in apology.  
  
Inuyasha, per his usual behavior, spoke before he had time to contemplate his circumstances. "I am a demon you twit."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know," the girl replied.  
  
"Yeah, you look like you're dumb enough not to tell the difference"  
  
The girl visibly puffed with anger at being insulted. There is no way that this boy before her is going to get away with treating her in such a manor. Especially since she had been gracious enough to pull his sorry carcass out of the well after his first round of insults.  
  
Completely aghast the girl retorted back with barely a pause, "Well, excuse me. I'm not an expert on demons. Besides, you look human to me. Aren't demons supposed to have distinguishing markings? And another thing, are you such a dumb jerk that you can't even say 'thank you' to me for helping you out of the well?"  
  
"I don't need some weak human's help."  
  
"Really, then why is it you accepted my help if you could of gotten out yourself?"  
  
Inuyasha balked at this. He was at a complete loss of words. There was no way in hell that he was going to admit to himself, much less to the girl, that he needed her help.  
  
He stuttered out his reply, "It, it was only to save time. That's why I let you help me."  
  
"If you're such a great demon, why would it take so long?"  
  
"Because it does, bitch." Inuyasha was becoming more desperate by the second. Thinking under pressure has never been a strong virtue for the boy, now was definitely no exception.  
  
The girl opened her mouth to begin another comment when realization suddenly blanketed her. She closed her mouth and her features melted from overt outrage to that of understanding and calm acceptance. She straitened her stance and her voice softened.  
  
"You're only half demon, aren't you?"  
  
"What of it?" He replied. He hated it when people found out about his curse. Ever since the Great War between humans and demons almost three hundred years ago most people have known that a half demon, half human changes once a month from a form that resembles a demon to one that resembles a human. Despite the fact that it is a rather common occurrence and the fact that Inuyasha had been raised to accept his inheritance he still feels inadequate when ever anyone discovers him in his human form. He doesn't mind so much that people can look at him in his regular form and tell that he is only half of something; at least then if they say anything he can just beat the ever-living tar out of them. But in his human form he is too weak to react violently to those of greater demon blood. He despises his impotence on such days and dreads the day that he would have to face a worthy adversary when in this condition. Fortunately for Inuyasha the girl before him is no such opponent.  
  
He advanced on her a step growling menacingly.  
  
The girl merely smiled, "My home is not too far from here and I'm sure dinner is almost ready, you may join me if you like." Inuyasha stared at the girl incredulously. A moment passed before she spoke again. "That is of course unless you already have other plans, but my family wouldn't mind your joining us." She bowed again poignantly.  
  
Inuyasha stared the girl in the face a moment longer before nodding.  
  
The girls smile broadened and she turned to lead the way to her home.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kagome," she tossed back over her shoulder. "What is your name?"  
  
"Inuyasha," he replied warily. He was utterly and completely confused. Wasn't she just mad a few seconds ago? A look of shear surprise and wonder crossed his face. Why is she being nice to me? Inuyasha was so baffled that he could do nothing but comply with her unspoken command to follow her to her house. He walked in a trance after her retreating form contemplating the resent turn of events. It wasn't until a couple minutes had passed that he realized what he was doing. His scowl returned and he set his shoulders in a rigged line. He was following a girl he didn't know to some unknown location in his weaken state. While he was sure that he could easily overpower her, he didn't know what kind of adversary he might meat up with at the end of this little journey. He should turn right around and leave this strange girl. She's probably more trouble than she's worth anyways. But he didn't do it. He continued on the path set before him. He didn't know why he wasn't listening to his inner voice and that worried him. His instincts told him that the girl was nothing to be weary of, perhaps even someone that he could trust. So, he continued on after the girl, alert for any deceit or unpleasantness that usually accompanied his relationships with others.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
And another one bites the dust. (Cliché, I love clichés) Well, chapter two is done and ahead of schedule to boot. I decided that this will be a short fic. Originally I was going to do almost thirty chapters but decided I don't really like this story and threw away all my notes on the original ending. Also, I planned on making this a slapstick humor sort of thing but then I had to get all poignant on myself and put drama in here. (Where's the fun in that?) There will be some funnies in here, at least my dry humor says so, but not to the extent I thought. (Like you knew what I was thinking.) Guess that's all for now. Oh, and a great big thank you goes out to Na'atz for the review. I feel proud all of a sudden. Great, as if my ego wasn't large enough as is. ( I will try to keep this interesting for you. (Why don't you start by being interesting in the first place, the peanut gallery retorts.) The cruelest critic is yourself, don't you agree. (No.) Again with the peanut gallery. Does anyone out there know how to get rid of the pests. (Yes, stop typing up their dialog.) Oh, should of thought of that.  
  
23 May 2002  
  
And that's why peanut butter is not supposed to go in the drier. -Map 


	3. Chapter 3: I Go A Walking, After Midnigh...

Dinner had been pleasant.  
  
Inuyasha began to relax almost instantly after his arrival. He was afraid that it would turn out awkward or utterly embarrassing but the girl's family had welcomed him in graciously. He had never been in such a pleasant atmosphere and while he was tense in the new situation he found that it was not the tense sensation of being on guard, weary all the time of attack but of the kind that suggested safety and comfort. That is of course after the initial shock and misunderstanding about boyfriends had been cleared up. He had managed to avoid most questions only divulging that he had recently moved into town and that he was working for the new hotel in the upper highlands area.  
  
His time was mostly occupied by the young boy of the residence. The little bundle of energy wore Inuyasha out with all his questions and games. By the time Lady Higurashi had dragged the boy, Sota, off to bed and the old man they called grandpa had stop trying to tell his boring as hell stories Inuyasha was drained. He could have fallen on the floor in that moment and not of woken up for a week. He said his good byes to Mrs. Higurashi in a surprisingly formal tone. Apparently, Inuyasha was capable of civil conversation and utilized it accordingly.  
  
The stillness that encompassed his last moments with the girl while standing in her house's entrance saw a surprising event. The kind exchanges were underlined with a desire not to part.  
  
He got his first good look at the girl when she opened the door to her house. The light from the hall lit up her frame. Her dark hair streaked with blue highlights bounced and bobbed with the stirrings of the night air. The green and white school uniform that resembles a sailor's outfit did nothing to distract from her features, if anything it complimented her complexion creating a stark contrast with her hair. And when she turned around, focusing those blue gray eyes on him, she smiled that smile capable of rendering entire armies powerless. Nothing and everything became possible in that moment. Had his scowl not been a permanent fixture upon his face his jaw might have hung open enabling him to slobber all over himself.  
  
Beautiful, he thought.  
  
She radiated comfort, charm, and hope. Her conversations were witty and intelligent, full of energy and vigor. There was never a time throughout the evening in which her face was blank. All emotions and thoughts that crossed through the girl's head were prevalent to anyone brave enough to look upon her without embarrassment. Her aura filled the room, cloaking the inhabitants in her personality. Not overwhelming, but certainly commanding, impressing her self into the soul.  
  
She was regal in her own right. Not stiff and secretive like the people Inuyasha is used to dealing with, but her presence seemed to demand to be surrounded by goodness and propriety. He would like to unleash her in a room full of his business partners and associates. Most of all he would love to sick her on his brother. The pompous prick would not know where to begin with her. Inuyasha chuckled at the mental image of his brother being backed into a wall for insulting that girl.  
  
His thoughts drew back to their parting. A small frown had graced her lips. Inuyasha was disturbed by the feelings that memory dredged up in him. Only hours old and he still could not lose the feeling that he should have done something to… to …  
  
Oh, hell I don't know.  
  
His conscience would not let him alone. Pulling what little memory of her he possessed to the forefront of his musings.  
  
He needed to forget her.  
  
He would forget her.  
  
At least that's what he tells himself. She will be forgotten tomorrow and he can go back to achieving his goal of being better than his brother in all things, even emotional control. He needs to show that bastard that he, Inuyasha, is just as capable of running the family business as the self proclaimed royal, smug, girly, ass-munch himself. After all, his brother would never let some small, insignificant human girl invade his thoughts, no matter how intriguing.  
  
No, he would forget her immediately. That is the only possible solution; to remain completely infallible.  
  
  
  
The sun had just started its accent into the waiting sky when Inuyasha turned toward his hotel and to his bed. As the night faded, so did his human form. His hair blended from black to its regular silvery white. His fingers lengthened to points taking on the shape of claws. Ears that formerly rested on the sides of his head grew furry and slid higher up, twitching as he got used to the feel of dog ears again. Violet eyes gave way to gold as his vision increased. The smells and sounds of a pre dawn metropolis came rushing back to greet their former companion after a night of neglect.  
  
Inuyasha mounted the drab concrete stairs leading up to his penthouse suit on the twentieth floor. He did not want to be stopped at the elevators by his father's employees, aptly named punching-bags by both Inuyasha and his brother. Therefore, the stairs would have to do. Only a demon of extreme vigor and strength would even want to accomplish such a feat. Inuyasha being within the category of supreme demon that he is found such a task easily surmounted, although not a welcomed sight considering his advanced state of sleepiness.  
  
He took the stairs fifteen at a time, barely panting by the time he rounded the last corner and set foot in front of his door. The door whispered open, the only sound as testimony to its disturbance is that of the springs stretching and contracting in response to Inuyasha's entrance. He set his keys and wallet on the cherry wood table in the foyer and glimpsed his appearance in the mirror placed above that very table. He almost attacked the mirror. Before him a hideous beast scrutinized him in a lopsided stare. Its eyes were watery and were set within dark puss bags that Inuyasha presumed the beast called eye sockets. Its hair a mess and clothing wrinkled beyond any hope of recovery. The dreadful sight could well render any reasonable citizen into insanity. It is a good thing that the creature chose to move in doors before the early birds of the world managed a gander at the pathetic… thing.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and proceeded further into his residence. He didn't even make it to his room before he collapsed, the couch having been more easily accessible.  
  
That's when he felt it; that loathsome presence, that being of immeasurable distaste, that… that… Well, you get the idea.  
  
"I do not appreciate being disturbed in the middle of the night; especially when I must rush to another country in order to baby-sit my pathetic half- brother."  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Ok, I got mad at this and decided to do something about it immediately. Every three sentences or so I would save this sucker, so that if I ever lose it (again) it will not be because of not saving it (this is just a stupid sentence. I get weird when I'm upset so bear with me ok). I will most definitely be making major changes to this chapter. I am not happy with the way it turned out. It doesn't compare with the original and I know I'm leaving some things out that I had done in the first place but I can't remember what they are. So now my fic is completely different from what it was before. You may be saying how this is so when it is only one chapter and it begins and ends the same way as before with similar details in between (god you're a dumb ass Map, no one is going to ask a stupid question like that)? OK, fine. I am merely trying to portray the absolute loss and destitution I am feeling right now due to the words I will never gain back (god, what a pussy. Can you tell I'm overly dramatic or what?). Hey, this "author's notes" stuff is a ton of fun. It's like a story within a story, only… not very interesting. I'll leave now and attempt to save face.  
  
3 June 2002  
  
I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, tidally-de. -Map 


	4. Chapter 4: Rude Awakening

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru."  
  
"My, what language. Can you not even greet me properly?" Sesshoumaru sighed for dramatic effect; "I do not know where father got it in his head that you would be capable of civilized business dealings."  
  
"Like I give a fuck if I'm civilized at the butt-crack of dawn," Inuyasha mumbled into the couch cushions.  
  
"You should be getting up now, not just barely crawling your decaying carcass into bed."  
  
"Go away shit-head, I'll talk to you in a couple of hours."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed then walked out of the room. He accepted there was no use in arguing with the half demon. Sesshoumaru knew he could easily nudge his bother into a flaming round of arguments but that would be counter productive and completely against his father's wishes. So, he left to deal with his bother at a later date.  
  
Inuyasha listened to the soft wisps of air upset by his brothers passing. He had a feeling that he was not going to like having his brother's presence here. Somehow Sesshoumaru always managed to show him up.  
  
Inuyasha let out a long breath of air; he would deal with it latter. At that moment all he wanted was to sleep.  
  
  
  
And so he did.  
  
Right up until the most annoying alarm clock on the entire face of the earth decided to run into his room, blaring at the top of it's shrill little voice that the esteemed, poll-up-his-ass, Sesshoumaru demands a meeting with his brother.  
  
Inuyasha leapt from his face down position on the couch, twisting into a perfect arch, and landing squarely on top of the pointed, now squished, head of Sesshoumaru's servant.  
  
"Feh, you're still alive, toad? I would of thought that someone would have killed you by now."  
  
Toad, being a very accurate way to describe the demon stooge. Between two and two and a half feet the green, pointed snout, bald, bug eyed little shit happened to be the only demon servant that would put up with Sesshoumaru's eccentric ways. All others quit or in some cases, found themselves being toted away by demons in white clothing, and later communing with kings and presidents in straight jackets.  
  
The green toad in a blue suit wobbled around trying to regain his bearings. "I, Jaken, am… gooder that that… to be beaten." The minuscule man managed to sputter out, still spinning slightly.  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about? You haven't been sniffing things you shouldn't, have you?"  
  
"Why you, insolent whelp," Jaken sobered quickly and shook his cane at Inuyasha as if the wart infested man could actually be imposing. "How dare you treat Jaken as such? You will show me respect, laddie. I am the retainer of the great Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Comic relief, more like."  
  
The goblin in despise puffed his cheeks in outrage, face turning purple. He set his stance and readied his magical Staff of Heads. He was intent on burning a hole straight through Inuyasha, but the claw-bedecked demon would have none of that.  
  
Inuyasha was before the toad just as the magic began to build. He tore the staff from the little man's hands growling in a menacing manner. Inuyasha's claws rapped around Jaken's stumpy throat and he could feel the small demon swallow, hard.  
  
"Why are you here?" Inuyasha made the question a threat, one that had Jaken wanting to run away in order to maintain his life. Jaken had just attempted to battle with another demon and the laws clearly define Inuyasha's right to seek retribution. Inuyasha wasn't kidding when he asked why no one had killed the toad yet; he was always forgetting his place, as many older demons tend to do. The laws created after the war between the humans and demons gave humans and lesser demons equal status to the greater demons. Many greater demons are still a tad irked about that.  
  
"Sesshoumaru demands you meet him in his office immediately," the walking wart stated in a surprisingly focused and insolent tone. Apparently, Jaken decided that if he was going to die then he was going to do so proudly.  
  
Inuyasha had to suppress a smirk. He felt some respect toward the travel-sized punching bag, albeit only a grain of dust's amount but more than Inuyasha held for Jaken before. It takes a lot to stare death in the face and not wilt. For that Inuyasha would let the green glob of goop live. Also, Sesshoumaru would have an absolute tizzy fit if another one of his servants disappears on him, again.  
  
Inuyasha released his captive and dropped the staff.  
  
"What do you mean his office? He doesn't have an office."  
  
The little shit had the audacity to curl his lips at him, "He does now."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him, baring his fangs and bringing his claws into plain view.  
  
Jaken squealed in terror and ran from the room, Staff of Heads in hand, faster than Inuyasha thought possible on those legs.  
  
Inuyasha watched the door for a moment after Jaken exited through it. He was trying to regain his bearings.  
  
Jaken had interrupted something pleasant and Inuyasha was trying to remember what. He remembered something about being asleep and then he remembered certain sensory memories such as smell. Oh, god that smell, sweet and exciting and… and suddenly images of his dreams popped into his head that accompanied that smell.  
  
They were of her and they were not something he remembered doing with her the night before.  
  
The room became stuffy. Images of her and him and his bed flashed through his head at a dizzying rate. Then they change to images of him and her and the Well in some interesting posses. Those slipped into the recesses of Inuyasha's mind while more continued to bombard him.  
  
Now they were on his couch!  
  
Good god, the girl is most assuredly good looking but this is rediculass. Inuyasha has not been immune to womanly charms but he has never wanted release so bad as he does in this moment.  
  
He should not of spent the whole night brooding over her; he should have known that this was where it would lead him. He had to forget her before someone found out. He refused to have any weaknesses. Not now, not when he had a chance to prove himself.  
  
No matter how desirable a girl is there is always another one out there to get pleasure from. To dwell on one is just asking for trouble. Lusting after some girl as if he were in heat would only prove to his brother that he is really just some mangy mutt. And that could not happen.  
  
Well, it's true that not all girls out there are quite as beautiful and most don't smell quite so delectable.  
  
Inuyasha's lips lifted slightly at the ends. An image interred his mind pertaining to satisfying his taste buds. He remembered learning somewhere that food tastes only as good as it smells. He wondered if that were true.  
  
"Ack," Inuyasha cried out. I have to calm down, he told himself. Perhaps it would be wise to rethink how he was going to handle the situation, because obviously trying to wipe her from his mind wasn't going to happen any time soon. Until he could figure it all out he had to distract himself. He had things he had to do first before he could allow himself to think about personal gratification.  
  
He searched the room for something to rap his befuddled mind around, searching for anything non-sensual in nature. The clock on the wall above the sink in the suite's kitchen read eleven thirty. He must have slept for approximately five hours. Inuyasha was surprised that his brother would let him sleep that long, he had only expected a couple of hours at the most.  
  
Maybe he's in a good mood.  
  
That idea was shot down quickly. Sesshoumaru in a good mood would mean the world had found its end.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and meandered off into his bedroom to take a cold shower and dress.  
  
That done, he looked at himself in his closet's full-length mirror. A far cry from his appearance earlier that morning, his white hair is tamed and still damp from his shower. His red button down shirt is a darker shade where his hair settled across his shoulders and back. That didn't matter though. It would dry quickly and no one would now the difference.  
  
All fatigue had left the half demon after his sojourn from the waking world. Demon blood has its perks, among them being less need for sleep. Inuyasha needs more sleep than a full-blooded demon but not by much, maybe fifteen minutes more a night. Observing his double, from the black freshly shined leather shoes to the black dress slacks all the way up to the top of his head Inuyasha became satisfied that he rivaled his brother in looks. Besides the fact that Sesshoumaru is in nature more effeminate while Inuyasha is more masculine. Inuyasha smirked at this. He was happy that he could at least match Sesshoumaru in this area. He never liked it when he looked the poor second child to the world-renowned businessman when in Sesshoumaru's presence. He always tried to look as good as he could in public so that Sesshoumaru would not be able to hold that over his head.  
  
Unfortunately, thoughts of making good impressions on public sentiment lead Inuyasha back to a dangerous subject.  
  
He watched as his eyes widened in the mirror.  
  
Is my resolve so pathetic that I can't forget about her for longer than thirty minutes, Inuyasha thought exasperated?  
  
He had to get back to more pressing matters like, what in the hell is Sesshoumaru doing in this country. That is definitely a topic that needs to be cleared up.  
  
Inuyasha knew exactly where to find Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
Extra long today, and no whining because I didn't go into details about the shower scene. The voices in my head are trouble enough without people griping about naked dog demons. Hell, I have one head voice that is threatening suicide for not describing the contours of Inuyasha's body or, better yet, it says having a shower scene with Kagome in it. (Like I would care if one of my voices suddenly disappeared. You'd miss me if I was gone Not bloody likely.) The pervert.  
  
Ok, now I realize that some people will feel that I'm rushing Inuyasha's feelings and that perhaps he seems a bit out of character (OOC). So this is how I see it:  
  
We know that Inuyasha has feelings for Kagome in the original the only problem is that he doesn't know exactly what those feelings are. Plus he's got the whole dead lover complex going that my fic refuses to acknowledge. No soul stealing ex-girlfriend makes for less hang ups in IY and K's relationship. Ok? Ok.  
  
Next, IY knows he is lusting after K. This is a lust at first sight fic. No LOVE. Got me. I may not get to them loving each other. Purely lust and sex and hormones and more sex. (I don't believe in love at first sight therefore my characters don't either.)  
  
This is the modern world therefore this means that people aren't so picky about the abstinence until marriage thing and yes IY is not a virgin. (People are going to start throwing rotten fruit I can feel it.) Also, this is modern era therefore differences in clothes and different hang-ups. (I.e.: No dirty half demon. We have a clean puppy on our hands. Dirt as in stuff that makes mud when mixed with water. If you can't tell IY is perverted so he is dirty in that sense, too.)  
  
The rest I'm sure you will pick up in the story. (Sorry for those of you that thought this was going to be nice clean fluff. My mind just don't work that way.)  
  
Looky look, I wrote 'manner' instead of 'manor'. Aren't you proud?  
  
Wow, this is such a load of crap. At least it isn't nearly as bad as my other story is turning out. That one is a psycadilic trip to the land of crazy. Not only that but I'm two weeks late on up dating and it isn't because the sight has been down either. It's because I'm a lazy bastard. No lie, I really am.  
  
Speaking of crap: I just posted my Ode to Bubblegum. The last line is funny. (Me like.) I recommend to all to read. It will only take a moment to read if you want. It's choppy and completely out of whack because I don't write poetry. I have complete respect for people that can write poetry well, it definitely is an art form.  
  
I know what I'm doing with this fic but I have not a clue as to how I'm gonna end it. I have visions of scenes dancing around in my head but it's like they just suddenly stop. No end, just nothingness. So this is probably going to end horrendously, but maybe I'll think of something.  
  
Oooo, there is this really funny scene coming up between the brothers. At least it's funny in my head, so we will see how it turns out on paper. I'll tell you when we get to the scene so you all can decide if I managed to do justice to the idea.  
  
Lets play a game where we see how many different names we can give to Jaken. That was the funnest part about this chapter. 'Goblin in despise' is my favorite because I happened upon it by accident. It was suddenly just there and it was beautiful. Can you imagine Jaken in a business suit; I can, that's why I wrote about it.  
  
Ok, enough crazy talk. The next chapter will be out soon to make up for my lazy ass not up dating sooner.  
  
  
  
20 June 2002  
  
  
  
"And I said to the man 'Ok, but your going to have to pay me a lot of money' and he said 'I would expect no less.'" -Map 


	5. Chapter 5: Who Needs Their Memory Anyway...

Inuyasha strode to his apartment's foyer.  Purposefully, steering himself towards the cherry wood table and mirror.  Coming to a halt directly in front of his reflection, he looked down to pick up his keys, wallet, and…

            "Fucking hell."

            It wasn't there.  It had only been two months since receiving a new one and he had already managed to lose it.  

"Palm-pilots suck," was Inuyasha's mumbled statement.  "They're just too fucking small.  What in the bloody hell good are they if they can't be found?"

Unfortunately, no one was around to answer him.  

"Feh," he begrudgingly grabbed his things and left his room with a gray cloud about him that seemed to darken the more he brooded on his misfortune.

He opened his door and walked to the elevator, pressing the red down arrow.  Naturally, it took the damned-able thing ages to reach him.  Inuyasha dropped his head with a heavy sigh.  He didn't understand what he could have done to upset the gods so much.  He eventually concluded that the gods must be crazy, and boarded the lift.

With a forceful bang, the door slapped against the wall as the imposing figure entered the room.  Mousy little secretaries, servants, and any other obsolete characters that roamed the rather enormous office cautiously walked around the intruding offender and slunk into the hall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my chair?"  Inuyasha demanded after the door gently closed when the last nameless employee exited.

The remaining occupant within the room, a more effeminate and yet exceedingly male version of Inuyasha, spoke calmly and evenly, "My job, brother."

The response was filtered through controlled vehemence, "That's my job."

The brother seemed to not be fazed by such disrespect.  One might assume that he was prepared for the argument, belying that he had done so before.  Never desisting from his work, the man, or demon as he obviously was, continued to scratch upon the paper-enshrouded desk.

"Perhaps, if you had been easily accessible last night, it might have been, but as it stands father does not feel you are competent enough to handle this."

Anger visibly grew within Inuyasha.  His eyes narrowed and his breathing betrayed his emotional state.  While he clenched and unclenched his claws, Sesshoumaru showed no signs of caring, much less being aware of the sight before him.  He remain his ever stoic self with his distinctive venom infused lines on his cheeks, deep indigo crescent moon adorning his brow, and pointed ears laying testament to the older sibling's true heritage.  Sesshoumaru's white clothing let off a glare from the late morning sun, taunting the half-demon further.  The pristine prick and his long fluffy rap placed purposely across his left shoulder mocked Inuyasha in ways that his brother could only conger.  

How dare that bastard sit there and say such crap?

"I've been doing a damn good job the past three an' a half months.  What does one night change?"

"Oh, only the fact that we have merged with the Fallon Corporation and are revamping all of our tourism business to their specifications."

Look up damn you.  

Look at people when they talk to you, Inuyasha raged in his head.  Only barely concealing his bloodiest desires.  Calming himself quickly, Inuyasha responded in a way that falsely conveyed his true intents.

"So, father did a hostel takeover of the Fallon Fucks?  About damn time."

"No, I did a hostel takeover of the 'Fallon Fucks,' as you so colorfully put it, brother dear."

Oh, yes.  Inuyasha really despised him.  Just one swipe with my bloody claws, he begged to whatever god would listen.

"That's your third one in the last three years.  Must be a record somewhere."

"Oh, it is," Sesshoumaru, confirmed, still remaining diligent to his aloof behavior.  "The New York Metropolitan Paper even went so far as to honor me."

How can someone seem so smug while congratulating himself and continue to have his head and shoulders hunched over a desk?  Sesshoumaru just had to disprove natural law while he tortured his brother.

"Go suck on a stick, brother dear," Inuyasha added mockingly.

"I'd rather shove it down your throat."

"You'd half ta' get near me first."

Sesshoumaru looked up then, expressing with his eyes just how much he wanted to do just that.

Got you now bastard.

"That should not prove too great of a challenge."

The moment didn't last long, however.  Sesshoumaru returned his attention to his work, saving his punishment for a more appropriate date.

"As much as I would adore to play with you right now, Inuyasha, it will have to wait until later when I am not so busy."  He returned to his previous work, hunching forward again.  "Besides, currently I need you to talk with the construction workers and carpenters and such to discuss the renovations."

"Feh!  We only built the place two months ago, what do we need to renovate?"

Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated sigh, "The Fallon Group may have been utterly pathetic, but they knew how to please their customers.  We gained a good deal more then supremacy in the tourism market; we also gained the top people in the field, as well.  In order to maintain all of our success, we need to adapt.  Therefore, all their good ideas will be integrated into ours.  That is what a merger means, dear brother," Sesshoumaru finished out his speech.

Inuyasha sneered.

"I suppose I get to do all the grunt work."

Sesshoumaru glance up at him again, a slight smirk playing along his feral features.

"Well, that is your specialty."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

AN: (I'm trying the Microsoft Word Web Page Thingy.  We shall witness the consequences of such actions.)

I'll give a cookie to anyone that gets the movie reference about the gods. (Not a real cookie, mind you, but maybe just some praise and adoration.)  

Oh my, oh me!  This chapter took way too long to write.  Usually, I have them done in an hour or two flat, but this sucker took about six.  Doesn't change the quality, sadly, but I feel satisfied in my effort.  I mean I actually had to work for this one.  Oh well, it doesn't excuse the fact that this baby is way over due.  I'm a lazy bum. (Statement of the century.)  I apologize to those people that read my bio and felt mislead. (Yeah, that happened!  #Sarcasm#)  My official apology will be on my bio page and I recommend all to read.  I was feeling quite poignant when I wrote it and it fills me with pride to see how my baby turned out.  

Somehow, I get the feeling that I want to add more to this chapter but I cannot tell as of yet what needs to be added.  Aw, to hell with it!  I'll just put it in later if it ends up being so dire.  Still, I can't but help to wonder…

Ok, some development here.  Does anyone feel I let Inuyasha give in to his brother a tad too easily?  Well, guess what, you're wrong.  It's all apart of my ingenious plan to delve into my Inu character.  He gives in because of his need to be accepted by his father. (E.I.- What ever daddy decrees is law in Inu's book.  So since papa sent Sess down to run the show, who is Inu to argue the point?)  This is something to keep in mind for later.

Ah, palm-pilots, how do I hate thee.  Disreputable wretches!

12 November 2002

Trespassers will be violated. -Ale Map


End file.
